1. Field
The present invention generally relates to online forums, and more specifically to forums where users can obtain information relating to questions that they pose from others who respond, if they desire to.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently Yahoo! provides forums where a first user can post a question that can be read by an audience, and members of the audience can respond to answer the question. The audience can rank the responses, and users with highly-ranked responses accumulate points evidencing their participation in the forums. Improvements and extensions to systems of this sort are desirable.